


An Adult's Curfew

by masterofpuppies



Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, F/M, Genderswap, LeATHERMOUTH!Frank - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Panties, Roommates, Vaginal Sex, chubby!Frank, genderswap AU, girl!Gerard, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofpuppies/pseuds/masterofpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck roommates. Fuck not having a good enough job to live on your own. Fuck Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Adult's Curfew

Fuck roommates. Fuck not having a good enough job to live on your own. Fuck Frank.

Gee fucking couldn't deal with this shit. She really couldn't. All she had been doing was watching 'Family Guy' at eleven 'o' clock when Frank began shouting through the wall, nagging her.

"Turn that shit off! I'm tryin' to fuckin' sleep in here!" He yelled, banging on the wall.

"You're twenty-two! Why are you sleeping at eleven?" Gee snapped back, hearing Frank's bed shift before he was storming into her room.

He walked over to the bed, right next to her and screaming in her face.

"Every fucking night! I have to listen to you and your little girlfriend and you don't even try to keep quiet. All I hear is this stupid fucking squeaking coming from you both!" He complained, "And when she's not here, you stay up late and watch this bullshit!"

Gee stood up, in nothing but a black tee and grey underwear and tried to push Frank out of her room but he resisted and shoved her arms away.

"Fuck no! If I can't get any sleep, then neither can you." He decided and jumped onto the girl's bed, hands resting under his head.

"Get the fuck out of my room, you cunt!" Gee snarled, landing a punch on Frank's stomach.

Frank didn't have an immediate reaction, which scared Gee a little. All he did was slowly turn his gaze to her and lie there, his own white shirt riding up on his stomach.

"You ever been hit by a man, Gee?" He threatened calmly, sitting up and resting on his elbows.

Gee shook her head, stepping back a little. She'd seen Frank fight. And he was good. So imagining Frank's strength and skill against her own terrified her.

"I remember when we were friends," Frank pointed out, "We had some good times, didn't we?"

Eyes wide, Gee didn't respond. She really hoped that Frank wasn't referring to their drunken endeavours.

"We played a few pranks on eachother, shared a coupl'a beers... Did some stuff..." He smirked, his eyebrows raised in a suggestive manner.

"We kissed. Big whoop." Gee grumbled in attempt to change the subject, making Frank laugh.

"No, I seem to remember your mouth being somewhere other than my lips. I recall your mouth travellin' down my neck. You were licking down my chest..." He spoke in a low tone, his fingers running down his torso.

They reached the waistband of his black briefs as he gripped onto it, holding it tightly.

"Then your lips took a little trip downtown. Fuck, were you eager."

Gee didn't bother to mask her emotions. She put a hand on her hip, looking at Frank's tattooed stomach.

"Yeah... I really was." She admitted, kneeling down next to the bed.

Something about Frank's voice when it was low and seductive just made her fall for him. It had been months since he'd spoken to her like this. She missed it so much.

"Frank..." She whispered, her fingers trailing up Frank's leg, wrapping around his clothed cock.

"What would Linds' say if she knew about this, Gee?" Frank chuckled, a hand carding through Gee's hair.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's a fuckbuddy." Gee confessed, too involved in how the cotton shaped around Frank's dick and balls, making them seem heavy, which they were.

"That's a good girl." Frank praised, "I knew you guys weren't anything."

Gee smiled at him, a lopsided grin, before she hooked her fingers into the leg of Frank's boxers, poking them through the hole and stroking at his balls, cupping them in her hand. She held her breast the other hand, feeling the flesh under her fingertips as she gripped it, Frank watching her with intent.

"Such soft hands, baby. Pretty, little artist, aren't you?" Frank complimented.

Nodding, Gee snuck her hand down and rubbed her clit through her underwear, feeling the fabric cling to each fold from the wetness. She was going against all of her morals at the moment. Frank always seemed to have that effect on her.

"Like your hands better... Nice and rough." She told him, "Huge hands, Frankie..."

"Yeah? What else?" Frank urged, wanting to her more.

Taking her hand out and tugging Frank's boxers down, Gee gripped Frank's cock in her hand and continued to speak in her soft voice.

"Like the way you get worked up, as if it turns you on when you're angry. Turns _me_ on. 'Cause you know I like it rough. And I like it when you wait 'til I finish and don't even stop. You make it hurt." Gee breathed, squeezing Frank in her hand.

"Tell me more... Tell me 'bout my body, baby..." Frank suggested.

Gee smiled, knowing he was usually self-conscious. She loved his fucking body, love handles and all. Her favourite part was his thighs though. Especially when they were over her shoulder, snapping shut as she rimmed him.

"Love your gut, Frank. And your tattoos, oh my god... So detailed, makes me wanna lick you all over," She marvelled, staring at his tattoos as she spoke, "And your cock. So thick, so perfect. Fucking throbbing in my hand, Frankie."

He was twitching his hips up, fucking her hand while he gasped. The hand furthest from Gee had snuck down and was underneath him, his hips now sitting at a weird angle. Gee watched with intent as Frank rubbed his fingertips over his hole.

She took her hand away from her crotch and held Frank's jaw softly, clenching her fist around his cock.

"Want to suck you off..." She purred, "That cool?"

Frank nodded breathlessly, taking his hand away from his ass and sitting up, moving over until he was sitting with Gee in between his legs. His boxers were around his ankles by now as he fisted his cock slowly, guiding Gee's mouth onto it.

Her lips stretched out around his length, her throat engulfing the tip as he pushed his dick further down. He remembers the time they '69'ed. He was able to watch her throat fill out, the outline of his cock evident in her neck. She always took it so deep, like a fucking expert.

Gee pulled off of his cock, licking a long stripe up the underside and smiling at him.

"So horny..." She muttered, flicking her tongue out to catch some of the precome on Frank's tip, "Want you to fuck me from behind one day."

Frank grinned, a lopsided smile to match his fucked-out expression and dragged her up by the hair, kissing her deeply as his tongue flooded her mouth.

"You love the sound of my stomach on your back don't you?" He whispered in her ear, holding her up by her black locks, "Love feeling crowded. Like it's too much but never enough."

Frank licked over his neck and Gee gave a shaky nod in response, pushing him back onto the bed and scrambling on top op him. She pulled her shirt off and ground down against Frank's bare cock, rucking his shirt up past his chest and sucking at his nipple.

Frank arched his back at the contact, despite being embarrassed by his slightly filled-out chest. He knew Gee didn't care, knew she loved it even more.

"Protection, fuck... We need a condom." Frank panted, watching Gee walk over to her drawers and fish out a packet.

Frank removed his shirt before she turned around and began tracing his tattoos with his finger. When Gee turned around, she stopped for a moment to stare at Frank, taking the image in as she bit her lip.

She ripped the packet open and handed the condom to Frank, straddling his thighs and watching him apply the latex.

"As much as I'd love to get you pregnant, baby," Frank spoke absent-mindedly, "Safe is sexy."

Gee's eyes widened and she stared at Frank like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What?" Frank asked, "Oh, shit."

Gee beamed at him, shuffling forward as he babbled out his apologies.

"I didn't mean that! Well, I did... But it's up to you! It just slipped out!" He rambled, his cheeks flushed.

Lowering her hips onto his cock, Gee tipped her head back and felt Frank fill her insides. It was always so fucking perfect when he fucked her.

"Shut up, Frankie." Gee chuckled, kissing his nose and raising her hips.

"Aw, babe..." Frank moaned, watching Gee push down onto him, "Love how wet you get just from watching me. Makes me feel so fucking good."

"Always, Frankie. So hot..." Gee breathed, already sweating badly.

Just as she had began to bounce on top of Frank, her tits jumping with her, Gee's head began to swim and her eyes slipped shut. Or was it open? She can't remember anymore.

* * *

Waking up with Frank's fingers in his ass, Gerard looked down to see his boyfriend mouthing at his cock.

"You were so hard when I woke up, Gee. Calling out my name like a whore..." Frank spoke lowly and licked over the black, silk panties Gerard was wearing.

His mouth shaped Gerard's cock through the fabric, his tongue hot against the shaft. His stubble was rough and scratchy on Gerard's thighs.

"Fuck, Frankie..." Gerard moaned, pushing down on Frank's fingers and feeling them curl inside of him.

"What were you dreamin' about?" Frank asked, curious.

"Dreamt I was a girl," Gerard explained, "You were my roommate a-and you started bringing stuff up from when we were drunk..."

"Mmhmm?" Frank hummed around a mouthful of damp silk and Gerard's dick.

"Then I started jacking you off and you asked me to tell me what I liked about you."

"And what did you say?" Frank asked, pulling Gerard's cock from his underwear and sucking at the tip.

"I t-told you how much I like it when you're angry and how I loved your gut... A-And I was telling you how much I loved your- Oh my god, yes..." Gerard groaned, helplessly gripping Frank's short hair.

"Loved my what, baby?" Frank smirked, lapping at Gerard's balls, "My eyes? My tongue?"

"Your fat fucking cock." Gerard spat as Frank chuckled into his hip.

"Yeah? You want it right now? Want me from behind?" Frank offered, already awkwardly trying to pull his boxers down with one hand.

He removed his fingers from Gerard and managed to slide his briefs down, licking up Gerard's thighs when he came back.

"On your hands and knees, Gee. Want you to tell me 'bout what I did to you." Frank ordered, Gerard immediately obeying him as he spoke.

"You let me kiss your chest and ride you. Felt so good when you were in deep. Made me wish I was a girl." He breathed as Frank lined himself up.

Pushing in, Frank relished the gasps that Gerard let out as he tried to talk. Laughing airily, Frank grabbed onto Gerard's hips as he began thrusting, his stomach slapping off of Gerard's back.

"God, you make me wish I had a pussy..." Gerard huffed out, his face smushed into the pillow.

"Yeah? Wish I could fuck you in your tight, little cunt?" Frank smirked, his thrusts slow and deliberate.

Gerard bit his lip as he nodded, mewling through his teeth.

"Yeah, Frank." He breathed, "Fuck me harder..."

Frank obliged, his stomach tightening when Gerard let out a long, continuous moan into the pillow, his fingers curling and gripping the sheets. The smell of sweat had filled the room, a sharp edge to the scent, hitting Frank with every thrust he made and causing him to fuck Gerard harder, shallower as he changed his angle.

The feeling of success washed over him when Gerard arched his back into the mattress, with an 'oh, god, right there' spilling from his mouth in a scratchy tone. Frank slid his right hand up Gerard's back, over his shoulders, around his neck and caught Gerard's throat in a vice-like hold.

Gerard's panting became wheezes for air as he shoved back against Frank's steady hips, feeling his hole tense around Frank. It didn't slow Frank down, it only made him go faster as his orgasm approached.

"Gonna come..." Frank warned, his voice thick and his throat tightening as he swallowed, letting go of Gerard's neck.

With a few more thrusts, Frank was coming into Gerard, slowing his hips as he savoured his orgasm. Once he pulled out, he turned Gerard over onto his back, wrapping his fingers around the man's dick and pumping it quickly, breathing into his neck.

Breathy moans escaped Gerard's mouth as he rolled his hips into Frank's hand, his legs splayed wide on either side of Frank, who was heavy in between them, his presence overwhelming and making the tension thicker. He stared Gerard down as his hand continued to move, his eyes hard and roaming Gerard's body.

Frank was breathing onto Gerard's face, his breath damp and hot over Gerard's sensitive skin, making it prickle. Soon, Gerard's back was arching off of the bed as he came over Frank's hand and his stomach.

Spent, Frank collapsed next to Gerard, tilting his head to kiss him. Breaking away, he smiled at Gerard, content.

"Happy anniversary, fuckface." He grinned.

Gerard smacked his arm playfully, laughing.

"Happy anniversary, Frankie. I love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
